Technophobe II: The Sequel
by Captain LeBubbles
Summary: It's the sequel to Technophobe! this time Pyro wages war on an innocent Claw Machine.


Technophobe II- The Sequel

By The Bubbles

A/N- In this one, Pyro wages war on an innocent claw machine.

Disclaimer- They're mine I tell ya! All mine! laughs hysterically 

((Lawyer raises eyebrows.))

Uh... I mean, I don't own them.

A/N- I am typing this entirely from memory, and I was half asleep when I wrote it. If I get it right... Yay me! And if I don't... you won't know.

--------------------------------------------

Pyro wandered aimlessly through the mall. He was itching to set something on fire, but he had already had his tv privelages taken away after the computer fiasco and he didn't want a repeat. He looked around for some pretty girls to flirt with and spotted a claw machine. He strolled over and looked in. Suddenly he saw it. Buried next to a stuffed zebra was a Yoko Kurama plushie. His mouth watered in anticipation. It was the only one he needed to finish his collectioon of Team Urameshi plush toys. He had been looking everywhere for one, to no avail. He wanted it even more because, like my Beta reader, Yoko was his favorite. He pulled out a dollar and put it into the machine.

"Plushie," he said, "You're mine."

He meneuvered the claw so that it hung directly over Yoko, then pushed the button. It dropped and closed beside the plush toy, one of the claws barely grazing the arm. Pyro snorted in annoyance. He'd hoped for a "hole in one" so to speak, but at least he had another game. He started it again. This time he edged the claw over a little more before letting it drop. He managed to get the ear, but gravity was too much for it and the plush fell back onto the pile. Frustrated, Pyro pound the machine with his fist.

"Right then," he muttered. "So that's how you want to play."

He pulled out a five and put it through the machine. It would give him ten games, and if he finished early he'd have a few tries for some other toys too.

37 minutes, 2 $5's and 7 $1's later...

Pyro took the bear out of the machine and put it in the ever growing pile beside him. So far he had one lion, five tigers, and seven bears (oh my!), along with what looked like a cucumber with suctioncups on the sides. Still no Yoko plushie though.

Pyro pulled out his last dollar. He had only two games left. It was now or never. He put the dollar in and moved the claw. It fell down to the plushie and finally picked it up. Pyro grinned as it lifted it off of the considerably smaller pile in the machine...

...And the opened as it reached the top. Py growled in irritation and nerves.

"Last game. C'mon, claw, don't let me down."

It was his last game. He would have to get it now, or not at all. He grabbed the stick and moved the evil claw.

He thought he did anyway. What really happened was that the machine malfunctioned and the claw dropped down into the dropslot, closed on air, and lifted up empty. Pyro shook the machine violently, kicked it in frustration, then pulled out his lighter.

In the Foodcourt...

Remy and Piotr stopped sipping their smoothies as they heard an explosion rattle the other end of the mall. There was an eerie silence, and then bits of stuffing and fur and sometimes the bodyparts of stuffed anmals began raining down on them. Gambit shook his head, annoyed.

"Why did we bring him along, anyway?" He asked.

Piotr began picking stuffed animal remains from his fries.

"Magneto wanted us to get him away from the base while he installed the new computer."

"Oh yeah."

"He thought perhaps he would not cause trouble while he was with us."

Remy snorted.

"Pyro not cause trouble? Yeah right."

Back to Pyro..!

Pyro looked at the charred remains of the claw machine. He was sooo going to get in trouble for that. Better to just walk away...

He was startled when something landed on his head. He looked up. It was the Yoko plushie. He grabbed it and spun around happily with it. He did a kind of impromptu happy dance. He would be in trouble, but at least he had his plushie!

Later...

"You blew up the mall!"

"Sorry Boss," Pyro said. He was only half listening to Magneto yell at him. Mag's rounded on Gambit and Piotr.

"And you two-! Where were you when he was doing all this?"

They weren't really listening either. They were watching the disturbing scene of Pyro cuddling his Plushie. They couldn't tear their eyes off of it.

"Well, Pyro, I'm afraid you'll have to be punished."

Pyro shook in fear. "No Boss! Not that! Anything but that! I'll never do it again, I swear!"

"I'm sorry Pyro." He held out his hand. "Give me the plushie..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Aww, poor Py! I only just thought of the ending a few minutes ago. So how is it? Better than the other? Yes? No? Yes? Tell me...

Oh, and I typed it in one sitting! Woot!


End file.
